For All We Know
by Emania
Summary: What if what you think you know, really isn't? A co-authored InuyashaKagome tale by Emania and Lilac. Just a little something to whet your appetites! ;) RR if you're interested!
1. Teaser

*Fade in from black*  

A young woman rolls over from beneath a mass of a thick downing comforter. She sighs softly as she squints at the light that splashes over her tired eyes and brings her arm over her face with another annoyed sigh. Obviously even further annoyed that her attempt failed, she turned on her side with a deep throaty groan and was tempted to bury her head beneath the pillow when she froze.

*pan out*

From the other side of her, the shifting of blankets can be seen, and a strong, muscular bare shoulder appears from beneath the cream colored blankets.      

"Mmmm, five more minutes," comes a deep throaty male voice as a tanned arm, slides over her side to wrap around her stomach. The young woman's eyes widen impossibly wide as her eyes slowly drift down at the hand.    

*black screen flashes in bright (enter color) letters*    

From the creative genius of Emania, author of **_Breaking the Habit_,     **

*flash back to the young woman who slowly stares as the bare arm and shoulder began to meld into a muscular torso rising above her. Face of the person is hidden from view of the audience, but long silver hair begins to appear.*    

*flash again to black screen with lilac letters*    

and the angsty romantic writer of the seemingly endless drama **_Through the Ancient Well_**, Lilac Rose     

*flash back to the young woman's POV, staring up into the warm, loving, and extremely sexy face of a man recognizable to the young woman.    

"What happened," he asked, his eyes drifting down her body.    

*black screen again*     

…comes an old tale, with some new twists.      

*fade back to the couple, the woman who is obviously frightened, clutching sheets to her chest, which appears bare, and the young man, blankets pooled around his waist, revealing just enough to entice the viewer.*    

*When you wake up, and don't understand what's going on…*    

"In…" she stammered, her eyes darting back and forth to the sliding line of blankets at his waist, "Inu…yasha?"     

He quirked his lips in what could have been amusement on anyone else. "Kagome?" he mimicked her tone.    

*flash to another back screen, words fading in slowly*    

For All We Know…     

*flash again to the couple, dressed to the nines, her in a fancy long flowing white gown and he in a tuxedo, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes as the Bette Midler's soft voice sings over jazzy violins, and piano… _"For all we know, this may only be a dream…"_ *    

*The first couple fades out replaced by a younger version of themselves, the boy wearing a red haori and the girl a white and green school's uniform, looking into each other eyes just as intently, but frowning, when the boy opens his mouth…*    

"Wench!" he exclaims.    

"SIT!" she exclaims back, to which the boy falls flat on his face.     

*screen slowly fades out as the words appear on the black screen*     

….or perhaps, we really don't.

*fade out to another black screen*

_Coming January 2004___

+~+~+

Author's note:  Hello everyone, this is our sneak peek to a new story that we will have out shortly called **_For All We Know_.  It is an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic, sorry for all those seeking alternate pairings.   This story is a co-authored project by both Emania and Lilac Rose, and so both authors are posting copies on their individual user names.  We are both aware of this, so please do not send reports to FF claiming that one or the other has stolen a story.  This is once again, a co-authored story.**

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!!

-- Emania and Lilac


	2. Preview

BLACK SCREEN, White lettering. "What if you woke up and the world you thought you knew was gone?"  
  
FADE IN on Kagome lying on a bed, Inuyasha sitting next to the bed, his hands brush back her hair, the look on her face is surprised shock, confusion, a pained look on his face.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asks carefully. "I won't call a doctor unless you want me to." Camera focuses on Kagome as she shakes her head, moving slightly out of his reach, her eyes are still a little scared, very confused. "I'm not sick, I just don't remember you.not like this." She runs a hand through her hair. "It's not supposed to be like this." she narrows her eyes at him. "Why are you being so nice?" Her eyes trace over his face. "And where are the beads?" He leans on the side of the bed, folding his hands and leaning his chin on them. "Why don't you tell me how it's supposed to be?"  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering. "Replaced by a world you can't remember."  
  
Camera flashes to focus on his hands, on a simple silver band gleaming in the light on his left hand.and then flashes to Kagome's face. She blinks several times, as if trying to focus. "You're married?" Flash to Inuyasha's face, clearly worried as he reaches over for her hand and brings it up between them.the camera focuses on both their hands, the light gleams off a silver ring thinner, but otherwise exactly the same as Inuyasha's. Flash to confusion on Kagome's face, then to Inuyasha's face. "We're married."  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering. "Would you be sure who you are?"  
  
Flash back to Inuyasha and Kagome standing, facing each other, a beautiful Autumn scene around them, the camera zooms in on their faces, Kagome's eyes dilated as she inhales deeply, opening her mouth.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" she exclaims. The camera focuses on the man's face, noting how the puppy ears peeking out the top of his head fold back against his head and he winces as if in pain. "You're pretty young for a lawyer with two years experience under her belt." The camera switches to the woman, who's shock is starting to wear off and her eyes water as if she were only just refraining from crying. "But." she stammers. "Twenty-five?"  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering. "Would you know how to act?"  
  
Flash to.  
  
Courtroom, Kagome standing behind the Lawyers' table to the right of the Judge's bench, Inuyasha at her side, her eyes wide as she faces the Judge who is looking at her expectantly. "Lose your train of thought, counselor?" the Judge speaks. Kagome's face is almost scared, she's searching her mind for something, trying desperately to remember."No, your honor," she speaks up.  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering. "Would you ever want to go back?"  
  
Flash quickly through.  
  
Kagome dressed in a beautiful red ball gown, Inuyasha in a tuxedo, dancing closely. Kagome and Inuyasha standing by a crystalline lake amidst a beautiful autumn scene. Kagome and Inuyasha tickling each other on a large bed and laughing.  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering appearing as if coming through the black. "From the minds that brought you such angst and romance as Breaking the Habit."  
  
Flash to.  
  
Close up of Kagome and Inuyasha's faces as Inuyasha gently pulls her face in for a kiss.  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering, appearing as if coming through the black. "And such romance and adventure as Through the Ancient Well."  
  
Flash to.  
  
Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha running toward the camera through a thick fog, screaming. "KAGOME!!"  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering slowly appears as if coming through the black. "LilacRose and Emania would like to invite you to experience."  
  
Inuyasha bare-chested, sleep tousled, facing Kagome in pjs, sleepy eyes, as he takes a coffee mug from her hands. "Come to bed, Kagome."  
  
BLACK SCREEN, White lettering.  
  
"For All We Know."  
  
Letters fade, replaced by.  
  
"Coming, January 2004" 


	3. AN: Please Read! New Location

**A/N**:  

Okay, everyone, so here's the deal… Both Lilac Rose and myself would like to thank all of you for all of your wonderful reviews and your enthusiasm for the story we're working on together, but thanks to a review she received from **Strangerthanthou** who suggested that we make up a joint account to put the story in, the full story of **_For All We Know_** will **_not_ be located under either of our usernames.  That is to say, we are going to leave the teaser and the preview under our individual usernames, in other words, LilacRose23 and Emania, but the actual story will be up under the username of:  **em_n_lilac** as evidence of the joint venture that it is!  Here's the link where you can find us, k?**

**www.fanfiction.net/~emnlilac******

We did this in the hopes of making it easier on you, the readers and (hopefully) the reviewers and also on us so that we don't have to post it in two different places at once!  So, you see?  We really are just thinking of you guys in everything we do, cause you all are so incredibly special to us!!  *Puck appears and slaps the sap right out of her.  Em glares daggers at him.  Puck grins*  "See?  Not so sappy, much better!"  

~_~.  So!  Hope to see you all there, under our new and improved, combined account!  


End file.
